Filigree
a revamp awaits us This is Bermuda's oc. Don't steal anything. |-| Scales= |-| Armor= Fanfictions: Roleplays: wip wip }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: black; background: gray;" | Background information |- | Creator | moods |- | Infobox Artist | Creepsssss |- | Aliases | Flynn, Champion |- |- | Main Attribute | war, grace |- | Elemental Attribute | silver |- | Theme Color | silver and white |- | Theme Animal | falcon |- | Theme Song(s) | |- | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:black; background: gray;" |'Character information' |- | Age | 31 (human years) 40 (dragon years) |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | heterosexual |- | Occupation | warrior |- | Tribe | SkyWings |- | Goal | |- | Residence | SkyWing barracks/palace |- | Relatives | Angel |- | Powers and abilities | superior fighting skills |- | Weapons | sword |- | Ships | |} |} A figure of true nobility, Filigree is a General in the SkyWing military forces. Not only that, but the graceful dragoness also serves as the queen's favorite warrior, and stands beside her throne. Despite this, most only know the feared warrior simply as the Champion. wip wip Appearance A true figure a of deadly grace, Filigree is a sight to see. She stands out in a crowd like a gemstone among dull pebbles, her lean, wiry frame striding around on long, graceful legs. She is a decent height, not towering over others, but definitely taller than average. Her deep chest and large wings show her true status as a SkyWing, even though her scales don't show it. He has muscular limbs, even though they are quite slender. She wears her silvery white armor all the time, and it is notably decorated with delicate silver lines. The metalwork is something that would strike awe in to most. She wears a white cloak when standing at the queen's side, and also wears a silver circuit in ceremonial circumstances due to her high-ranking status. wip wip Personality Quiet and graceful, Filigree is the silent raptor in the room, gathering her information and not speaking unless spoken to. She is not shy though, she just doesn't like to talk. She is confident, through she may not show it in her quiet demeanor. She takes pride in what she does, and takes extremely good care of her armor so it doesn't fail her in battle. She likes to look good, and polishes everything until it gleams. She isn't afraid to get her paws dirty, but prefers not to. She is very loyal to the throne and courageous, and is not one to tolerate any negative talk about the royal family. She punishes those who don't obey or respect, and she commands her soldiers with a firm paw. Filigree does not like being called by her real name, instead telling dragons to call her Flynn. She does let certain dragons refer to her by her true name, one of those being the queen. To opposing armies however, she is known as the Champion. After all, she does serve as the queen's favorite warrior...just like Peril did for Scarlet. wip wip Abilities S T R E N G T H S Enchanted Armor: Filigree's best weapon is her enchanted armor. Though she does not know that it is animus enchanted, she suspects there is something that sets her silvery white armor apart from all the other sets of armor she's encountered. The pieces have never received so much as a scratch on the shiny surface, and nothing has come close to breaking it. Master Swordsmanship: since she was a dragonet, Filigree trained with a sword. She was naturally gifted with the weapon, and is one of the best swordsmen in Pyrrhia. Fighting with a glittering blade, she is definitely a sight to see. To pass into her ranks, one must meet her in a duel on the ground, and get her approval. Not a single rookie has put a scratch on her, though a few of the more experienced soldiers have. She can easily handle multiple enemies, especially when they are crazy in time of a battle. Master Tactician: as a general, she has to be able to put battle plans together, and also change them at a moment's notice. She spends lots of time on the library studying formations used by both her tribe and enemy forces. Increased Agility: Filigree herself is enchanted, and her agility is heightened, ever so slightly. It's enough to give her a big advantage in battle, but it seems quite natural. W E A K N E S S E S Fire: though Filigree herself is a SkyWing, she burns extremely easy and those wounds take a long time to heal. She is terribly afraid of burning alive, but her armor protects her, saving her from what's happened so far. Performing: the SkyWing is probably the worst singer and dancer you'll ever meet, and will not perform for anyone. She won't tell stories or demonstrate dangerous blade maneuvers, as crowds make her extremely nervous. Superstition: Filigree is extremely superstitious, and has a whole routine every morning she keeps to with religious consistency. She will be extremely angry with anyone who disturbs her various routines or calls her out for doing...small things for luck. Ranged Weaponry: though she is above amazing with her sword, Filigree can't shoot a bow or operate other ranged weapons to save her life. She has horrible aim, and avoids any slingshot or archery contests to avoid being embarrassed. Lack of Social Skills: Filigree has an extreme dislike for social occasions, and tries to keep conversations quick and to the point. She has awful social skills, and feels extremely awkward when talking to dragons, except if she's giving orders or talking about battle plans. She finds it even harder to converse with royalty, which is hard to avoid due to her position. Claustrophobia: Filigree hates closed spaces, and will get extremely anxious if she can't move around comfortably, see the sky, or spread her wings. She is terrified of getting captured for the fear of dungeons, though she doesn't share this with anyone. Toxiphobia: one of Filigree's greatest fears is being poisoned. She thinks it'd be a horrible way to go, especially if someone slipped something in her meal or drink. She keeps a sharp eye out for any of this, but nothing has come up...yet. wip wip Relationships wip wip Trivia *filigree is a word referring to decorative metalwork (usually in gold or silver) fashioned into delicate tracery *her appearance is somewhat based off of Alabaster Filigree Armor from Flight Rising *she is animus enchanted, and so is her armor *she has a list of the worst ways to die, which she mentally created **her top three (in no specific order) are drowning, burning alive, and being poisoned *she wants to either die peacefully or in battle *her scales were supposed to be a brilliant crimson with the gradients on her now before the enchantment changed her wip wip Gallery Filigree.png|by Soi Alala.png|by resa Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)